empalafandomcom-20200214-history
Grimach Redhorne
In my dream, I was riding on the back of Amaal watching the many spirits of the plains dance amongst themselves. The spirit of The Great River dancing with the spirit of the River Ur. We jumped across the River Ur and went into the forest nearby. The Lady of the Woods came up to me and spoke; these are not the words I think important; Yr wyf yn Lenoré ... ysbryd y goeden hon ... ond nad ydych yn deall fi, a ydych siaman! Impeccably polite spirit shaman who has returned to the Hulun after a year in self-imposed exile. Grimach is an emerging personality. Description Grimach has light, smooth, clean skin, an oddity for one of his tribe, most sporting dry blotchy damaged skin from hunting. His bright orange hair, cut short at not quite shoulder length, hangs loosely around his face and ears. Although well spoken for a simple tribesman, Grimach lacks the ability to excel in physically demanding tasks. He is fairly average, not showing much muscle at all and looks thin when placed next to another of his tribe. He has deep blue eyes that seem to radiate truth. The rest of his face is relatively ordinary, while others of his tribe may be boasting about the many scars that they have, Grimach has nothing especially remarkable to behold, or rather that is the remarkable thing about it. Grimach is a very strong willed person, he isn't afraid to voice his opinion, however he often backs down and mentally retreats if anyone shows any displeasure with his comment, assessment, or query. He is almost always very quite when he first meets someone and takes his time to try to know the person before being able to quieten his subconscious and speak openly with them. He's not one to oversell himself in regard to fighting prowess, and often would rather a diplomatic solution rather than fighting. During battle he often hangs back, simply bolstering his friends against the enemy, and only fights if there is no other option. Background Grimach's early life was relatively unremarkable, he began helping the women of the tribe forage for more basic morsels of food and occasionally helping search for other items of use. When it came time for training to be a warrior of the tribe, he greeted it eagerly, only to have his excitement dwindle when his training often only led to floggings rather than fighting betterment. After only a few days of such training, a spirit shaman approached him with an offer to become her student. Once again he eagerly accepted, although this time was simply due to a distaste towards his constant floggings. Grimach's days now consisted of waking at an early hour and walking to the spirit shaman's house before others even had knowledge of a new day, and constant long hours of training in how to read the spirit realm and using it to the advantage of others, and how to use many of the benefits found in the natural world. After many years of constant training, Grimach's new mentor- the High Shaman, Moraath- sent him away from the tribe to learn what he could about the world around them and the insight and wisdom needed by a spirit shaman, ordering him not to return until he had knowledge of how and when to use his new abilities in the best way he could.He wandered for a time honing his abilities and learning how and when to use them in order to gain an acceptable outcome for most, if not all parties involved in the given situation, with his new spirit companion, an elk that he had gotten used to calling Amaal, an Eldar word which translates as 'Beautiful Harmony'. Upon returning from his journey to tell his Moraath all about what he had learn in the time he had been away, Grimach found the tribe preparing for war with the Raven . As the War Chief, K'harg, addressed his cohorts Grimach believed he witnessed some kind of spy... a magical bird or somesuch... but his protests were ignored. The war band left without him, and Grimach remained behind to help defend the camp. Role in the Story so Far Grimach returned to his mentor, Moraath, a few days before the Feast of Xa . After some initial preparations for the feast, he found himself discussing myth and legend with the bards Ozrael and Lugana . Clearly overwhelmed by the raucous customs of his old band, he expressed especial distaste for the tradtional drink of barley wine, blood and milk offered by the bard. Grimach 's spirit guide, Amaal, grants him an acute awareness of the worl around him and, during K'harg's speech, he spotted a small crow-like bird seemingly spying on the chief. When he attempted to draw attention to the creature, it fled, and his voice was but one amongst a chorus of many all eager to join the raiding party. Grimach's offer of spiritiual insight was rejected and, as the the warriors left the camp, Grimach decided to follow Lugana who had fled in disgust but moments before and had not seen her father leave for war. Grimach found Lugana at Wernek's Ascension, after witnessing some curious activity and the presene of an as yet unnamed individual. Returning to camp with her, Moraath told Grimach to guard the far entrance with Grolik and Amond. It was he who identified Marek as the figure spotted by Amond, but left the scene to assist with the fire at Marek's tent. In the aftermath, Grimach angrily attacked Nina's reliability as a witness but immediately apologised when reprimanded by Lugana. He was convinced that he had seen Marek and the sorcerer would have been unable to make his way back through camp and set the fire. Grimach helped patrol the camp late into the night before finally getting some sleep. Like Bolen he had received a powerful vision in the night, specifically concerned with the plight of the forest south of the River Ur. The spirits, it seemed, were speaking to him... but in a tongue that he did not know. The following morning Grimach agreed to join Bundu's foraging expediton, but was later persuaded to depart from the main group and join Anna's hunting party. He participated in the ceremony at Calath's Last Stand, following which the splinter group headed west whilst Bundu's party headed to the ford. Beyond the Fourth Wall... Grimach Redhorne is an original character and PC in the ''Warriors of the Plains ''created and played by Replay. The description and background in this article are lifted from the original character application. The italicised text in this article is lifted directly from the game thread . Category:Characters Category:Hulun Category:Religion Category:Plainsfolk